1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technique for controlling the operation of a pump; and more particularly, the present invention relates to a method and apparatus for controlling and/or monitoring a pump, e.g., including for domestic and commercial heating or cooling water systems.
2. Brief Description of Related Art